Sam and the Rabid Bunny
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: PLEASE READ CHANNY WAYS OF LIFE FIRST! All credit goes to Joker326. Sam meets a rabid bunny and decides to feed it creamed corn. Hasn't he learned anything?


**IMPORTANT: Before you read this, please read **_**Channy Ways Of Life**_** otherwise you will not get this at all.**

**This was one of the ideas of how Sam should've gone from the one and only **_**Joker236**_**! Check out her stories, they're awesome.**

**This is really, really random, so again please read CWOL before you read this otherwise it will make no sense.**

**This was after the chapter 31 **_**New Jersey.

* * *

**_

**Sam and the Rabid Bunny**

All credit goes to Joker236 for the whole idea

I was walking around eating my delicious creamed corn in a bag with my hands, I mean, who needs a knife and fork when you have your hands that are natural anyways?

I was kinda mad. _My _Sonny Buns had been spending way too much time with that sad excuse for a pretty boy. Who did that douche think he was anyway, getting in-between me and my woman. He's just jealous of me.

Well, my cheeks were red and my foot was stinging because Sonny Buns _accidently_ hit them and stamped on it. It was just a lovers' quarrel and it's all sorted now. I just need that Chad Dylan Pooper guy out of the way, then me and my beloved Sonny Buns could live happily ever after.

So, I had a five very sharp and deep scratch marks across my hand because I spilled creamed corn on Tawni's head. All I know is that my left arm will never work the same. Ouch! I think she was still following me, so I turned around a corner.

That's when I saw the most adorable little bunny known to man. Well, me. It was so cute and looked innocent, and unlike pretty boy, I actually love animals, just like Sonny Buns. We have so much in common.

It had snow white fur, and looked at me with big brown eyes, just like the one's my love had. It was just a matter of time until we were together *wink wink*

It looked hungry though, so I took pity on it, being the handsome and helpful man that I am.

"You know little bunny, you remind me a lot of my Sonny Buns," I said, admiring it. Wait! I just had a samtabulous idea! What if I bunnynap the bunny, and give it to my Sonny Buns! It was the _perfect_ idea!

I looked left and right to see if anyone was near to see me commit the crime. I mean, what would a handsome guy like me be doing in jail? I scooped the bunny up in my hands, and put him in one of my coat pockets. They were extra big, big enough to hold a small bunny.

The bunny turned out to be one heavy little guy, so soon I stopped and sat down at a bench. And it's not because I'm weak or anything, my arms are rippling with muscles.

I took the little bunny out of my coat pocket and placed him on my lap. I took my bag of creamed corn and ate some more. The bunny started sniffing the air, and hopped towards the bag of creamed corn.

"From now on I shall call you Bunny Buns," I smiled at the name. I am so smart and original. I could be a movie actor just like Pooper, but I keep turning all the offers down because my life's already awesome.

Bunny Buns sniffed the air again and jumped towards my creamed corn. Aww, poor little Bunny was probably really hungry.

I took out a handful of the creamed corn from the paper bag and held my hand open for Bunny Buns to eat.

Bunny Buns looked down at my hand cautiously before hesitantly bending it's head and nibbling some of the creamed corn. It was adorable.

When it had finished eating the creamed corn, It looked back up at me. I could've sworn something was different about it. I mean, are bunnies supposed to have glowing red eyes? Well, I just shrugged it off.

I lifted it up to put it back in my pocket. But as I lifted it up, it's eyes locked on mine and it jumped on me! The Bunny _jumped_ on me.

I quickly stood up, hoping if I did, then the bunny would fall off me. It dug it's sharp teeth into my coat and didn't let go. I screamed, and then quickly shut my mouth. People would've thought that a manly man like me is scared of a small bunny like Bunny Buns. Which I'm _obviously_ not.

I twirled around, trying to shake the rabid bunny off, but it just wasn't working!

It started climbing up my coat, can bunnies do that? and brought out it's claws. BUNNIES DON'T HAVE CLAWS! That's when I realised something must be really wrong with this bunny. When my mommy read me fairytale stories about bunnies before I went to sleep when I was fifteen, there was _no_ mention of claws!

It climbed up until it reached my face, and scratched it, right across my perfect and muscular cheek!

I shrieked again, loud. But a manly shriek of course, I'm all man, even when being attacked by a rabid bunny. Bunny Buns was now on top of my head, pulling my hair out of my scalp, my precious shiny amazing brunette hair!! Bunny Buns had gone too far!

When I thought it couldn't get any worse, seventy more bunnies ran from around the corner, their eyes all shining red. This was not good, not good at all. What did such a popular and beautiful person like me do to deserve something like this? But maybe the bunnies were here because they wanted to be bunnynapped too. I approached them and they all stopped to look at me.

"Hey little guys, could you tell your friend-" I looked upwards, motioning to the cute adorable evil little bunny who had now completed scratching my hair out, "-to stop. I have to admit, even though I'm so handsome even I can feel pain," I said.

I felt like the bunnies understood me completely, me and the bunnies were one, even Bunny buns that didn't seem to like me.

Bunny Buns leaped from my now bald scalp and onto the floor, in front of the other bunnies. She twitched her nose and they twitched back. Then their eyes darted back to me.

Without warning, the red eyed bunnies leaped on me, ALL SEVENTY OF THEM! Their claws dug into my skin and my eyes. These are _not_ normal bunnies! I'm not sure if my Sonny Buns would like one now.

"Sam! Oh my gosh!" That was the voice any man as manly as me would be scared of...the voice of Tawni Hart. "Shoo, you stupid Bunnies!"

I felt the bunnies claws loosen from my skin so that means she must've frightened them away as well. I was now blind, the bunnies had scratched out my eyes, so thankfully I couldn't see the girl that had caused me so much pain on my poor, poor arm.

"Sam, are you okay!" she said worriedly. I was the one that should be worried. I'd rather have the bunnies scratch out my eyes some more than be near Tawni Hart, that girl is scary.

I tried to talk my deep smooth voice, but nothing came out.

"Sam...y-you're dying!" she shouted. It was a bit overdramtic to me. Yeah, I was blind and the bunnies claws had pierced my lungs, so what? I tried to talk my deep smooth voice, but nothing came out.

"Sam, before I call the paramedics, there's something I need to tell you,"

I couldn't really breathe at that point but I still tried to reach for my bag of creamed corn. Can't let good creamed corn go to waste, now can we.

"Sam, I LOVE YOU!!" she screamed.

...

And that was the moment Sam Sung died.


End file.
